


Lemony smut times

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some OK KO lemon and smut for you thirsty ppls :)
Relationships: Dendy/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Elodie/Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Shannon (Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Original Character(s), Turbo Enid/ Turbo Rad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh some one shot smuts not canon to each other..

"Hey Rad you got a sec?" Enid calls from the break room.

Rad stops opening boxes and makes his way over to the break room where Enid had been for the past half our. 

"What?" He asks opening the door and finding Enid sitting in a beanbag chair

"I have an itch..." Enid says squirming a little. He notices a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth and gulps. 

"Enid we can't TKO's here.." He says. 

"Lock the door." she says, pouting. "I need you." 

"But baby you know Mr. Gars gonna notice we're not working." Rad whimpers. "Besides why do you wanna have sex now? Can't we do it later when we're alone?" he asks. Enid groans.

"Because your sitting for Lexa tonight and she won't let us." Enid reminds him. 

"Oh yeah wait who said you could come?'" Rad asks, regretting saying come. 

"I did because I have nothing else better to do." Enid whispers, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Its your cousin why couldn't you babysit her?" Rad asks, leading her to the new couch Mr. Gar had put in. Enid sits in Rads lap facing him. 

"Cob you ask too much questions." Enid says, pulling him into a long heated make out session. 

"Mm I see your less nervous to tongue me this time." Rad says when they pull away, a string of saliva connection them."

"Ugh don't make it fucking weird." Enid groans, squealing when Rad starts to lift her shirt off. 

"What happened to TKO being here?"

Rad unclips Enid's bra from the back and rests it on the chair handle. 

"TKO? Whos that?" Rad asks, starting to leaning forward to kiss Enid's neck. 

"Our 13-16 year old best friends alterego who's mom will kill us if he walks in on us."

"It was your idea remember?" Rad says groping Enid's breasts causing her to moan a little then laugh. 

"Oh yea.. I'm so bad.." 

"Well you know what bad girls get?" Rad asks smiling. Enid's smile widens. 

"I want you to punish me." Enid says, gasping when she's pushed onto her back. Rad chuckles. 

"You do?" he asks, a little confused. Enid nods. 

"Then that wouldn't make it much of a punishment now would it babe?" 

Enid rolls her eyes. "Ugh what are you gonna do now?" She asks. Rad shrugs.

"I guess I could fuck a little sense into you." he says, leaning over her. "I'm case you forgot I'm still the dom in this relationship and your still the slut."

Enid smiles. "Ok I'm a slut now?" She asks. "Last time I checked, I own you."

"Nah your my slutty princess who I love fucking because of all the sounds you make." he purrs.

"Dada...

"Shhh don't make any noises, TKO might hear.." Rad whispers, kissing her softly. Enid whimpers as he quickly undresses her then himself, placing their clothes aside. He positions himself over her before gently poking in and out, causing Enid to groan. 

"Rad.."

"Hehe don't ask for sex in public.." Rad whispers in her ear.

"Fuck you.." 

"No last time I checked.. i.. Fuck.. You.." He says, pushing in and out at every word. Enid moans. 

"Rad.. Daddy harder.." Enid whimpers as Rad continued pounding her, Enid's moans becoming short screams from time to time.

"Who's my little slut?" Rad asks, pulling out of Enid. Enid gasps for breath, her heart pounding.

"I am.." She whines. "I'm daddy's little slut.." Rad smiles and kisses her. 

"Good girl. Now I hope you understand that your not supposed to enjoy your punishment.." Rad gets up and goes over to the door. 

"Wha-"

Rad smiles and turns off the light. "But since you are my princess.. I think you deserve a break.." Enid sits up and gives him a weird look. 

"Babe I swear if you-"

Rad pulls a glorb collar and two glorbs from his pocket. Enid cracks a smile. "It was supposed to be an anniversary gift for next week but I think you earned it." Rad says clamping the collar around his neck. He walks over to her and roughly pulls her head toward him, causing Enid to squeal. 

"You like when I'm rough don't you?" he asks, pulling her head back so their eyes meet. "You love when I fuck you senseless babe? When I slide my cock in your pussy and make you scream my name?" 

"Daddy yes~"

Rad smiles and pulls her into his arms. "You ready?" He asks. Enid nods and he loads the two glorbs into his collar, turning him into Trad.

"Hey baby long time no see." Trad says, kissing her neck. Enid moans then whimpers as his hand makes its way down her belly to her crotch. 

"Trad..."

"Enid.." He slips two fingers in her, moving them around. Enid let's out a soft shuddery moan as her fingers her. 

"You like that?" Trad asks, nipping her ear. Enid nods.

"Yes.."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"YES."

"Sh.." Trads finger brushes against Enid's sweet spot, causing her to whine and lean her weight onto him. She doesn't stop the drool from rolling down her cheek.

"Augh Trad I'm gonna cum daddy.." Enid says, Trad chuckles. 

"Well that's the point of this right?" he pulls his fingers out. "Cumming would mean I win? And that I get round two tonight?"

Enid moans as he pushes his fingers in and out of her pussy whispering in her ear and rubbing her breast. "Cmon Enid cum for daddy.. Show him that you love him." Trad whispers. Enid screams loud as she comes, squirting over Trad's hand and on the floor. Trad chuckles.

"Such a good baby.." He says, kissing Enid on the cheek softly. Enid gasps for breath, trying to get over her orgasm, dripping sweat. 

"You two done in there TKO asks, rattling the doorknob. Enid and Trad exchange surprised looks. 

"Uh no.." Trad answers, helping Enid walk over to the couch and lying down beside her. 

"Well uh K.O heard Enid.."

"He did? Where is he?" Trad asks, resting a hand on Enid's bare ass, slowly rubbing it. Enid giggles in her sleep. 

"I'm uh right here.."

"And so I am." Carols voice sends panic through both the teens bodies and they jolt up, quickly dressing and opening the door. 

"Oh hey Carol.." Enid says nervously.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do.."


	2. Enid/Red Action (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short :p..  
> Fluff and small lemon

Enid sits on her bed, looking up at her girlfriend who was pacing. 

"Babe you don't have to go if you don't want to.." Enid says glumly bringing her knees up to her chin. Red notices her sadness.

"Honey what's wrong? You've been acting pretty weird lately.." Red says sitting beside her. Enid blushes and looks away from her. 

"Its just.. You've been so stressed about all this future junk and I miss you. I miss cuddling at night and in the morning.. Can't we go back to that?" Enid asks, her eyes teary. Red quickly pulls Enid into a hug. 

"Aw don't cry baby... I know I've been super busy but I promise I'll make time for you.. Heck I'll make time for you right now." She kisses Enid gently on the cheek.

"You will?"

"Yeah.. They could wait. C'mere." Red pulls Enid into a deep kiss, both of them falling onto the bed. Almost a minute later they pull away, gasping for air.

"Red.."

"It's been a while since I did this.." Red laughs, kissing Enid's neck, sucking a faded hickey and making Enid moan.

"Red I have work tomorrow no hickeys.."

"Aw your no fun E.." Red kisses Enid's collarbone, stopping when Enid pulls her hair back. "Ow."

"Sorry.." Enid whispers. Red pulls Enid into her lap, hugging her tightly. 

"Love you.."

"No u.." Enid says, cuddling against her. 

"Tonight?"

"Of course baby.."

This has two parts so stay tuned for part 2..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of disturbing shit in this chapter including rape and death..🙃

Enid, who's shift had just ended walks toward the back of the store to take out the trash. She throws the garbage bag into the trash can. As she makes her way back to the store a familiar voice calls to her.

"Enid.."

Enid turns around to see Shadowy Venomous behind her. Enid gets into a battle stance.

"Shadowy! What do you want?" She asks, her foot up and flaming. Shadowy chuckles. 

"Oh you could put that away sweetheart.." He says walking toward her. "I'm not here for a fight. I want to talk."

Enid steps back. "I don't trust you." 

"You don't have to trust me. I'm just here to claim something." He says, studying her body. 

Enid notices him watching her and covers herself. "What?"

"Your virginity." Shadowy says walking right up to her and pinning her against the wall. Enid gasps, trying to push him off but somehow he was way stronger. 

Let me go you bitch!" Enid yells. Shadowy places a hand over Enid's mouth, muffling her screams. 

"Shhh.. They'll hear." Shadowy reaches into his pocket to grab a knife, holding it to her neck. "In case you try to run." 

Enid whimpers, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt me.." She cries. Shadowy chuckles again. 

"Oh I'd never hurt a sexy woman such as yourself.." He says his other hand sliding under her crop top. Enid winces as the cold sharp blade of the knife blade hits her throat, making soft lacerations not drawing blood. Shadowy gropes her breast, moving the knife and sucking her neck. Enid moans quietly, still crying as he tries to pull her shorts down. 

"Stop!" She yells again. Shadowy growls. 

"Enid your not making this very fun.." he pulls the knife across her throat, slitting up watching her collapse gasping as dark red blood spilt from the cut. "I always get what I want.." Was the last thing she heard before passing out. 

.....

Enid wakes up, gasping for breath. She feels her throat surprised that it was healed. 

"Oh I see your awake." Shadowy says getting out of bed. "I worried that you might've been dead." He walks over to her, bending down to her level. Placing a hand on her cheek, he studies the look of fear in her eyes. 

"Aw baby don't be scared.. I'm not gonna kill you. However I have this video of you stripping in your bedroom naked." He says holding the tape in front of her face. Enid growls and he smiles. "Your so hot.. It would be wrong to do that."

"Your crazy.."

"No.. You are." He yanks the hairtie out of her hair and forces her into a sloppy kiss. Enid makes a face and pulls back. 

"NO!" she yells. Shadowy groans. 

"Little bitch listen to me.. I sure your girlfriend would love to find you somewhere dead in a trashcan. I honestly dont want that to happen. I'm not a monster but if you continue to disobey me I will have no choice.."

"Fuck you."

Shadowy smiles at her stubbornness. 

"Cmon baby don't be that way.. I'm not really in the mood right now. Besides you know your gonna love this.." His hand creeps up to her shirt. 

"BOSS WE'RE OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" a familiar voice yells. Shadowy immediately disappears leaving Enid tied to the chair. Fink walks in carrying an empty roll of tp. She notices Enid and gasps, dropping the tp. 

"Enid?"

"Fink.. Fink let me go! Shadowy tied me up here he's gonna kill me help!" Enid sobs. Fink stares at her for a second, an evil grin slides across her face.

"And why should I do that? I mean you are a hero.." She says. "Me helping you would soil my reputation as a villain."

"I thought you hated Shadowy." 

"I do but its best I not mess with his personal business. Especially business like this." She pulls her collar off to reveal a few brusies around her neck. 

"Fink it doesn't have to be this way.."

"I know it doesn't but last time I stood up to him her threatened to take over my bosses body forever." Fink says starting to cry. "I- I don't want this."

"Neither do I but you can't sit in silence forever." 

"I can't do anything I'm just a kid!" Fink yells. Shadowy, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation appears behind Fink grabbing hold of her head. Enid cries out as he twists her head to the side, breaking her neck. 

"You know too much Enid..." He says walking over Fink's limp body behind the chair. Shame it had to end this way..." His hands wrap around Enid's head and he forcefully twists it to the side, ending her there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note!
> 
> This shit ain't canon and I don't do any shadowy x canon.
> 
> Trust me this started out as maybe lemon but got angsty and disgusting murder. It seemed like a stretch and I'm so sorry if I made you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao..  
> They got busted owO


End file.
